Safe?
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: After a fierce battle, Sailor Moon awakens to find herself in a strange bed.


_**AN:** My answer to the 'Who Lives Here?' Challenge on Rules were no names and locations can be mentioned. No dialogue either. So basically its only descriptions. Woot!_

* * *

The scent of roses evoked the embers of life within me to stir, beckoning me to return to the world. Slowly, the haze that for so long was my mind, at last began to lift and fade.

The muddy waters of my consciousness gradually cleared, now electrified with my body's acknowledgement of pain. Along with this sensation, came fragments of memory as clear to me as if viewed through a heavy fog….

What happened? Shifting slightly, my aching limbs brushed against the soft warmth that surrounded me. If I dared open my eyes, what would I see?

Slowly, very slowly, my leaden lids peeled back and the world welcomed me with a vision of white. Panic came quick but gave way to soothing reason as my fingers grabbed what I took to be a tendril of cloud and removed it from my sight.

Where was I? As a testament to condition, the act of propping myself upon a piece of white cloud to survey my surroundings was intensely laborious. My muscles were all but useless as they cramped and seized at the slightest movement. Pain throbbed obtrusively throughout my person as my stomach performed summersaults.

Obtaining a clear surveillance, my reward was a better understanding of what I had experienced before I was knocked unconscious, and my first observation was that I was not on a cloud at all, but in a bed. The softest bed I had ever come in contact with. The comforter was dove-white and I could feel the telltale pricks of feathers through the thick, cottony fabric against my skin.

Behind me, my aching back was set against an abundance of supple pillows, every bit as sterling as the comforter and sheets. It really did look like a cloud….

Movement stirred the welcome scent of roses in full bloom from the fabrics….

It had finally registered in my mind that the floral fragrance had been the first thing to coax me out of my deadened state; the scent was familiar and almost erotic as the sensual cotton surrounding me brushed gently against my battered skin. It brought visions of a mysterious man into my mind. Who was he and why did roses have such an effect on me?

Blushing, I turned my head to my right and took in the sight of a glittering city skyline watched over by a startling moon. It was large and dominating the night sky with its pure white light which made my eyes water with its intensity as it illuminated the place of my resurrection.

I realized that I was looking through a set of sliding glass doors that opened onto a balcony. This meant I was inside an a building somewhere in one of the topmost floors.

I suspected from the glaring red numbers on the clock which was perched on a modern, black nightstand that it was late in the evening. A sense of alarm began to rush over me

I scanned the room's spacious interior; I noticed the sparsely arranged furniture that matched the nightstand. This left me with the impression that this person disliked clutter. The smooth white walls were bare, uninhibited by any sort of picture frames or posters, as if the very idea of such things was nonsense.

This place seemed cold and uninviting with no personal belongings in view. Even the black, waist-high dresser held no bottles of scents or bodily adornments of silver or gold upon its smooth top. This mystery person seemed detached from the human world just by this lack of individual touch alone.

My breath began to hitch as the unfamiliar room began to close in on me. I had never been here before. Even though I was had been safely placed in this large luxuriant bed, I could still be in some sort of danger.

Slowly I began the struggle to climb out of the inviting bed. Again, the heady scent of roses assailed my nostrils as it swirled around me, wrapping me in its safe fragrant blanket of adoration. My heart skipped a beat -- my fears washed away yet again.

Suddenly a movement caught my eye. Looking to my left as my feet touched the soft, plush cream-colored carpet, I noticed a door as white as the walls. Beneath this door, a pool of golden light crept into the room, donating that I was not alone in this apartment -- a stranger was waiting behind the closed door. Fear slowly crept back into my throbbing bones as a shadow indicating the movement of feet passed before the threshold once more, only this time they stopped in front of the door.

If only I could get to the balcony doors, I thought… I would be free of this confusing place!

My heart raced as a hand fumbled with the silver knob. Was it locked? Was I really a prisoner?

With a mysterious soft clatter, the faint sound of porcelain perhaps, the door slowly swung open and a monstrous figure stood in the doorway surrounded by a corona of artificial light, dominating the entrance to the room. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming car, gawking at its impending doom.

The 'monster' slowly stepped forward into the room and the darkness melted away as the Moon's silver light swept over it, revealing his identity. He was carrying an intricate food tray….

Shock, disbelief and confusion washed over me as recognition came to me. How did I come to be in his possession? Did he know my secrets?

I now knew he would not allow me to leave until he saw fit. Even though this was most apparent, glee slowly began to rise up to replace the feeling of oppression, panic and bewilderment.


End file.
